Mass Effect Fan Fiction:Featured articles/Nominations
This is the voting and review page for featured article nominations. Featured articles are articles on the ''Mass Effect'' Fanon Wiki that represent the best that the wiki has to offer in the way of quality above that of general standards. Out of articles on this wiki, zero (0) are currently of featured status. Articles that no longer meet the criteria can and will be proposed for improvement or removal by the High Command, the five (5) member featured article and good article review board. In order for an article to become featured, it must meet a set of requirements including, but not limited to, being of substantial length and detail while covering all possible encyclopedic angles. After it is nominated on this page, members of the Council of Seers and users will then review and vote on it to determine whether it is of featured article quality. ---- How to nominate: In order to be considered for featured article status, an article must meet the featured article requirements written and determined by the community of the ''Mass Effect'' Fanon Wiki. If an author then nominates their article for featured status, the template will be placed at the top of the nomination. Please nominate articles using the following format: : Article name :Objections and discussion – (0 High Command/0 users/0 total) Using this format, only votes of approval will be placed on the featured article nominations page. All objections and comments will be placed onto the High Command namespace page. ---- How to vote: Both the High Command and general users may vote on featured article nominations. In order to vote, however, they must have the one hundred (100) mainspace/article edits required by the voting policy. Both Commanders and voting users may review by adding comments, critique and feedback on the article, and they will then vote on whether or not the article is of featured article quality. Once at least three (3) members of the Council of Seers and at least five (5) other users, Commander or otherwise, have voted, an article will become featured. This means that an article needs at least eight (8) votes to pass. Commander votes are marked with the template. If an article is nominated that is clearly not of featured article quality, the High Command may reject its nomination. If an article is rejected, it will be added to the list of rejected nominations, and it may not again be nominated until one week later, giving it ample time to fix a rejected article. However, other Commanders or community members hold the right to object to a rejected nominee, although only a consensus or vote may overturn the decision of the rejection. Alternatively, the Commanders may change a featured article nominee into a good article nominee instead, or vice-a-versa. However, if an author prefers to instead keep his/her article a good or featured nominee, he/she may do so and reject the change. This may not occur, though, if the article is being rejected without objections. Please note that no article may become a featured article if there are still active legitimate objections on its review page. If a majority of Commanders deem any objections to be nonsensical and/or of personal preference, and these objections are holding up the passing of a nomination, the objections will be struck out. This will only be done if the nonsensical and/or personal preference objections are holding up the nomination. Because of this, it is required that all users strike out their objections using once the nominator has sufficiently corrected them. ---- Approved articles: If an article is voted as a featured article by the community and the High Command, it will be added to the list of featured articles, the upcoming article queue, and to the history of featured articles. The High Command namespace review page will be archived on the main High Command page as well, and a star indicating that the article is featured will be placed in the era icons field on the new featured article. If an article that is both a former good article and a former featured article upon its nomination on this page, it will be granted both good and featured article status if the nomination is successful. Nominations Category:Featured article nominations Category:Featured articles